Kimblee
How Kimblee joined the Tourney Solf J. Kimblee (ゾルフ・J・キンブリー, Zorufu J Kinburī), the Crimson Lotus Alchemist (紅蓮の錬金術師, Guren no Renkinjutsushi), sometimes referred to as the Crimson Alchemist, is a recurring antagonist in the Fullmetal Alchemist series. He is a former State Alchemist and special agent working under the direct orders of Führer King Bradley. Admittedly sadistic, Kimblee was imprisoned in Central City for several years after his official involvement in the Ishval Civil War for having infamously turned his unique brand of combustion-based combat alchemy on people who were not on his government-approved kill list. Due to conspiratorial acts at the top of government, Kimblee is officially exonerated of his crimes so as to serve as the Führer's hidden left hand in the secret battles to come. Having been released from prison, the Crimson Alchemist prepares to hunt down a man who has been misguiding Mount Penglai Qinchu for his own gain. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his fingers ready to snap them. After the announcer calls his name Snaps his fingers and causes an explosion. It clears to show Kimblee up close who says "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Special Moves Hell Bomb (Neutral) Kimblee touches the ground and sends a wave to his opponent. If it hits, it causes an explosion. Cluster Boom (Side) Kimblee swipes his hands and causes explosions in front of him. Decoy Detonation (Up) Kimblee jumps leaving a decoy of himself to blow up. Choke Bomb (Down) Kimblee reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he will hold him/her and cause an explosion to blow him/her away. Vaporizing Bomb (Hyper Smash) Kimblee dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he catches his opponent in a series of eight explosions. Timed Warhead (Final Smash) Kimblee charges his alchemy and ignites a large explosive field. Victory Animations #Kimblee makes a close range explosion and says "Of course it's hard to see a family resemblance when someone is losing tons of blood and screaming in agony." #Kimblee holds his hat and thrusts his right palm saying "It's terribly humiliating to have to leave when we were just getting things started." #Kimblee surrounds himself in four explosions then says "One who spreads death and destruction, must accept their pursuit!" On-Screen Appearance Kimblee emerges from an explosion and says "Just my way of saying thanks." Trivia *Kimblee's rival is the former Mount Penglai fox official named Qinchu. *Solf J. Kimblee shares his English voice actor with Olimar, Tyrantrum, Rikuo, Rando, Sanji, Shoma Sawamura, Naomasa Ii and Future Trunks. *Solf J. Kimblee shares his Japanese voice actor with Vanilla Ice, Shawn and Allelujah Haptism (in all his Mobile Suits). *Solf J. Kimblee shares his French voice actor with Cmdr. Ed Stracker, Manabu Itagaki, Volbeat, Tim the Bear, Fart, Bald Bull, Bugaboom and Aquaman. *Solf J. Kimblee shares his German voice actor with Ru Kain (in the Zakaal). *Solf J. Kimblee shares his Arabic voice actor with Stalchampion. *Solf J. Kimblee shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Samurai Goroh, Bugaboom, Cortez, Fatty Puffer, Tetsujin, Lt. Col. Arthur Fremantle, Alex Mason, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Sajin Komamura, Billy Zwei, Cody Travers, Crustle, Pyribbit, Numbuh I, the left head of Hydreigon, Robin Hood, Mizar Zeta Syd, Alcor Zeta Bud, Shawlong Koufang, Ragna the Bloodedge, Kall-Su, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Wolfgang Krauser, Cygnus Hyoga, Bork Cry (in Gundam Pixie), Ventus, Helbram and Gilthunder. Category:Fullmetal Alchemist characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters